


No Alphas Allowed

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Overstimulation, Porn with some plot, Pornstar Byun Baekhyun, Pornstar Park Chanyeol, Rimming, Romance, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, brief mention of STDs, mentioned mpreg, usage of suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: There's a reason why omegas are not allowed to work together with alphas in the porn industry: to avoid major catastrophes; betas fuck omegas, alphas fuck betas, that's how it is.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

_ Yikes _ . Baekhyun thinks as he lays on the uncomfortable bed while trying to "recover" from his "orgasm"; he's a pro at faking it, he must be, since he's been doing it ever since the beginning of his career and no one has noticed. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't always fake it; when his partner in turn is making him feel good, he lets go and enjoys a good dicking. 

But right now, he's covered in cum, legs spread wide to let everything flow out of his hole; it will make it easier for him to clean up later. He just finished a scene with two overly excited betas, twins and cute, but too eager for Baekhyun's liking. It took him a lot to get hard, the twins were sucking and fondling in all the right places to make Baekhyun feel… well, nothing.

He's tired and all he wants right now is a hot bath and a cup of tea. His own blankets and some sleep.

Baekhyun's assistant approaches minutes after, ready with his robe and slippers. Baekhyun gets up the bed with a groan, his lower back hurts a little and his asscheeks are still slightly red. The twins did go hard on him, too bad it wasn't as good as it could have been. He puts his clothes on and drags his feet to his dressing room, letting out a sigh once the doors are closed.

"What did I just watch.  _ Oh my god _ ." Minseok, his assistant, puffs his cheeks and lets the air he's been holding in out, loudly. "That is the most awkward scene I've ever experienced."

"Was it that obvious?" Baekhyun asks. He is a little worried of having ruined the entire scene, there's no way in hell he'll go through that all over again.

"Yes. It was." Minseok is too amused. "You faked it, didn't you?" 

"Yeah…" Baekhyun admits with a sigh. He's sitting in front of his mirror, removing his makeup with a cotton pad. "I mean… Junmyeon has been in this business for years. Where did he even get those two." He's now using his fingers to apply moisturizer. His face always gets dry with the makeup.

"He's been casting auditions these past week. I assume they're new." Minseok shrugs, opening a bottle of water and passing it to Baekhyun.

"And what? Am I his guinea pig?" Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He is kind of annoyed. He's been in this business for 8 years, he's a professional.

"I'm sure it was just a slip. Want me to review your partners' profiles from now on?"

"Please." Baekhyun huffs.

In minutes, he's cladded in his own comfortable clothes, bare face and sunglasses on, ready to go home. Minseok smiles at him as he opens the door of the dressing room and lets him go first.

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh once they're outside of the building, a good day of sleep will do for him.

~~

When Baekhyun enters the studio, the strangest scene greets him: there's people running around everywhere, concern printed all over their faces, which is not exactly normal for the usually calm environment he works in. Whispers are heard among the staff as he walks by. He frowns, but doesn't pay much mind to it as he makes his way towards his dressing room. He has a scene to shoot today and he doesn't need the stress lines on his body showing.

Baekhyun opens the door to his dressing room, instantly smiling when he sees Minseok already there, working on what it seems to be today's outfit.

"Hey, Minㅡ" the assistant jumps around to face him, eyes wide in shock. The frown returns to his face, then his eyes narrow suspiciously. "What is going on?" Baekhyun asks, Minseok is not one to act like that around him.

"You're here..." Minseok says, his voice trembling a little. He fidgets with the see through robe on his hands.

"Apparently." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Why is everyone so worked up? And why are you so nervous?" He demands to know.

"Well, I uh..." Minseok stops himself, then takes a huge breath and releases the air with a long sigh, there's no point in keeping this from Baekhyun any longer. "Your new partner for today's shoot is here."

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow, unimpressed. He moves past Minseok to the vanity so he can start with his skin care routine. That's what all the fuzz is about? 

"So?" He almost snorts as he opens a new packet of cotton pads.

"He's an alpha." Minseok says.

Baekhyun drops the packet and his eyes widen.  _ What? _

"I'm sorry. We've tried to reason with him but..."

" _ But _ ?" Baekhyun presses, feeling enraged. 

"But he noticed... last time." Minseok looks away, lips twitching uncomfortable. "Said he was going to give you something to enjoy."

Baekhyun lets out an exasperated sigh. "He's punishing me. That bastard." He grumbles.

"He also wants you to take these." Minseok presents him a small purple bottle. Baekhyun narrows his eyes and growls as he reads  _ Suppressants _ on the label. Of course. 

Baekhyun doesn't know how to feel. A hint of humiliation and betrayal suddenly surges in his chest. There's a reason why omegas are not allowed to work together with alphas in the porn industry: to avoid major catastrophes; betas fuck omegas, alphas fuck betas, that's how it is, but Junmyeon seems to enjoy playing with fire.

The suppressants, though... the pills act like a numbing agent for his reproductive system, to avoid unwanted pregnancies or even STDs, but they could also knock him out without previous warning and that can't be good. For Junmyeon, at least.

"I can tell him you're not feeling well today." Minseok offers, upon noticing his internal struggle.

Baekhyun shakes his head, softly grabbing the bottle of pills on his hand. "He will save that alpha for another time, either way." He opens the bottle and pops the small purple pill into his mouth, closing his eyes, Baekhyun accepts the bottle of water Minseok offers him. "Well, get me ready." Baekhyun says with determination, sitting on the tall chair and allowing Minseok to start with his make-up.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun couldn't believe his eyes. He could have expected anything from Junmyeon; truly anything, but not  _ this _ . Not the shame creeping up his neck and the strange feeling settling in his stomach. 

An alpha. Well, he was indeed expecting for an alpha, but not  _ this  _ alpha: tall, pale skin, blond hair and  _ young. _ So young Baekhyun was sure he could be his father.

Okay, maybe he is exaggerating. He's not  _ that  _ old. 

Still, the sight of the shy-looking guy is enough to kill whatever boner Baekhyun had already worked himself into. With a sigh, Baekhyun shrugs the awkwardness away and removes his robe, handing it to Minseok, leaving his full naked body exposed. He glances over at the alpha and sees him tensing a little, hands curling up into fists at his sides.

They're recreating the scene of  _ hung dude catches best friend's boyfriend masturbating in the living room and fucks him while he's gone,  _ a scene Baekhyun has done several times already and it incites no excitement at all. He wants to start already, so he can fake it and be done with it.

"Okay, so…" Junmyeon starts with his detail sharing about the scene, which Baekhyun finds completely unnecessary, being honest, people don't care about background stories, they're just in it to  _ pull it up _ . "Chanyeol is your boyfriend's best friend who is staying over for a couple of days. Today you just thought they both had gone out so you decide to have a little fun with yourself in the living room and he finds you in the middle of jerking off. You'll have freedom of actions, you can fuck however you'd like."

"Okay." Baekhyun rolls his eyes, he knows how it goes.

"Okay." Junmyeon nods. "Get in place, we'll start in three minutes."

So Baekhyun does, placing himself on the ㅡsurprisinglyㅡ comfortable couch, propping up his feet onto the cushion seats. Shame is not a thing when you're a pornstar and it isn't like literally everyone in the set didn't know what his hole looked like; well, everyone except for the new alphaㅡ  _ Chanyeol _ , Baekhyun can see him staring intensely at him from over his spread legs. Baekhyun grins, he might as well give him a little show to work him up, so he wraps his hand around his half hard dick and gives himself a tentative stroke.

Baekhyun hums, reveling in the satisfaction of being watched by a complete stranger. He moves his hand up and down, working himself slowly until Junmyeon yells  _ action  _ to let the real fun begin. Just as the scene is supposed to be, Baekhyun's ministrations on himself become steadier, fingers teasing the head of his cock and the slit, smearing the first drops of precum around it. He lolls his head back, hips bucking into his fist; it feels good, very good. His back arches at one moment, a loud moan spilling out of his mouth.

"This is nice." Baekhyun's eyes, that had remained closed all this time, snap open. The deep voice sends a delicious jolt of electricity down his spine, making him gasp.

The alpha is standing by the entrance of the set up living room, hip propped against the wall and he's  _ fucking shirtless.  _ Baekhyun's hand stops involuntarily and gapes at the sight of the boyㅡ who is looking less like a boy and more like a man, like the alpha he is with those toned muscles and ripped stomach in where Baekhyun can already see himself rubbing his dick over. His mouth starts to salivate without him really noticing.

"Whatㅡ" Baekhyun clears his throat "what are you doing here?" He says, remembering he still has lines to follow. "Aren't you supposed to be gone already?" Baekhyun looks away, acting shy and grabbing a cushion from the couch to cover his erection, according to his role. 

Chanyeol shrugs nonchalantly and something inside Baekhyun stirs at the growing smirk on the alpha's face. "I decided to stay. Now I'm glad I did." The alpha continues as he makes his way towards the couch. Baekhyun finds himself whimpering, eyes moving down from the alpha's face to the very obviously  _ huge  _ bulge, he's almost drooling.

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun asks, backing up a little when Chanyeol gets one knee on the couch, between his parted legs.

"I know you want it." Chanyeol says while he obscenely massages his clothed cock. Baekhyun can't help but stare at the small movements of his hand, stomach twisting with something he hadn't truly felt ever since he started to get used to his job: real desire. "I've seen how you look at me." Chanyeol lets out a small moan.

Baekhyun shakes his head, forcing himself to remember that there are still a few more lines before he can actually jump at the alpha and devour him whole. 

"This is wrong. Your best friendㅡ"

"He doesn't have to know." Chanyeol says and before Baekhyun knows it, his lips are being eaten out by the alpha, teeth clashing almost painfully.

Baekhyun groans in surprise. They still had a few more lines to go, but Chanyeol didn't seem to care.

The alpha pushes him down the couch, removing the cushion that had been covering Baekhyun's crotch in the process and accommodates himself in between the omega's legs. Baekhyun lets out a long, drawn out moan as he feels Chanyeol's hard cock pressing down on him.

"Alphaㅡ" Baekhyun mumbles, chocking on his own words as Chanyeol grinds down a little. He finds himself lost in the feeling of having an alpha pressing down on him after so long. Chanyeol smells amazing, the mix of musk from his sweat and his natural woody scent, it makes Baekhyun shiver all the way down to his toes. "Alpha." He repeats, letting his omega instincts take over his rational side.

"Tell me what you want." Chanyeol whispers back in his ear, letting Baekhyun know that his words are for him and him only and that what is happening right now has nothing to do with the fact that they're being filmed. This is real. Very real. And Baekhyun's stomach twists with want.

"Fuck me." Baekhyun moans out, teeth catching on Chanyeol's earlobe, biting and pulling. He can see, from the outer corner of his eye, how the camera zooms in and focuses on that exact action. Baekhyun groans, hips bucking up to search more friction against Chanyeol's still clothed cock. "You're so hard and so hot." Baekhyun says as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol and pulls him closer, releasing some of his pheromones to rile the alpha up a little more.

"That is not fair." Chanyeol pants against the skin of his neck, the sweet smell of strawberries and chocolate hitting his nostrils. Chanyeol groans, sneaking his hand in between them to pull down his pants, leaving the leaking head of his cock out. "You're asking for it."

"Am I?" Baekhyun challenges. Dirty talking has always been his stronger feat, so he's going to use it and see how much Chanyeol can take before he breaks. "Do I want your big cock inside my tight little hole, alpha?" He asks as he runs his hand up and down Chanyeol's back. "Ah, I do." He bucks up. "I want to feel you inside me. I want you to break me, destroy your omega's pussy."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol grunts. The camera zooms in once again when Baekhyun gives the cameraman a flirty smile. 

"I want you to come inside me." Baekhyun continues. "Knot me, alpha, fill me up with so much cum until I'm carrying your babiesㅡ" Baekhyun isn't able to finish as Chanyeol lets out an animalistic growl and with a swift movement, turns Baekhyun over onto his stomach.

The omega gasps and moans at the unexpected friction of his sensitive cock against the rough fabric of the couch. He hears some rustling and watches as the camera comes closer the moment Chanyeol removes his pants to get a closer image of his hard, leaking cock.

Baekhyun, too lost in himself at the building expectation of having an alpha's cock inside him, he changes his position, dragging his knees up until he's resting his weight on his forearms, ass in the air presenting itself to the alpha.

"Alpha." Baekhyun whimpers. Chanyeol's scent gets stronger by the second and Baekhyun knows that this feeling, this gut twisting feeling in his stomach is nothing but the alpha's scent acting up on him. Reeling him up, keeping him under the hazy need of  _ want.  _

Chanyeol drags himself closer to the omega, eyes fixed on the already gaping, glistening with slick hole. His mouth waters, his dick twitches at the tempting view; Chanyeol darts his tongue out, licking his lips as he inches even closer, hands tentatively moving to rest on the side of Baekhyun's asscheeks. Baekhyun hums in satisfaction, pressing his ass back, impatient to have that cock deep inside him.

"You're so wet." Chanyeol mumbles to himself, fascinated at the creamy slick running down Baekhyun's thigh.

"For you, alpha." Baekhyun moans out. "I'm wet for you. I want your mouth on me, taste me." He demands.

And Chanyeol, not being the one to deny a beautiful omega's wishes, he lowers his head down, getting drunk on Baekhyun's scent as he kneads the soft flesh of Baekhyun's asscheeks. It's overwhelming and his cock twitches and leaks more precum at the single idea of what he's about to do.

He can hear Baekhyun's harsh breathing, his fingernails scratching the fabric of the cheap couch and his body moving in compass of his chest heaving up and down. Chanyeol smirks, satisfied with himself, basking in the fact that he's the one to make Baekhyun, the hardest to please omega known in the industry, lose his mind like that.

Chanyeol doesn't dwell on it for long, though, as the air changes and a new waft of Baekhyun's scent filters through his nose, intoxicating every fiber of his being; Chanyeol fears, he may be turning addicted to the omega's scent.

Without a warning, Chanyeol dives in, burying his face in between Baekhyun's asscheeks and inhales deeply to then, lap with his tongue at the tender flesh around the omega's rim. Baekhyun cries out, writhing in pleasure as the alpha behind him delights with his smell and his taste.

Ah, Baekhyun tastes the sweetest Chanyeol has had so far. As soon as the creamy slick comes into contact with his taste buds, something inside him clicks, igniting a fire he didn't know he could have. His alpha goes insane as his mind is filled with nothing but Baekhyun,  _ Baekhyun! Baekhyun!  _ Chanyeol sucks and licks, lapping with his tongue until he cleans every drop of the creamy liquid, only for more slick to gush out the next second. He gives Baekhyun a moment to breathe as he moves to bite and knead each cheek; Baekhyun whimpers and moans and can't help but think, deep in the back of his mind, how much Junmyeon must be enjoying this, probably even more than himself, relishing in the fact that for once since they started working together, he's not  _ faking it.  _

Chanyeol is relentless, sparing Baekhyun no mercy as he eats him out from behind. The filthy squelching noises are obscene, much for the delight of the viewers and Chanyeol himself.

The alpha sucks, prodding the hole with his tongue to force it open and just like that, Baekhyun comes for the first time, untouched. The grin on Chanyeol's face is huge as he wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist and flips him onto his back, yelping cutely when his arms flail in search of something to hold on to; Chanyeol is there at the moment, hovering over him and indulging the omega into a kiss that is everything but chaste, too much tongue, too much teeth and too much drool dripping down Baekhyun's mouth. Chanyeol grinds down on him, Baekhyun dragging his nails across Chanyeol's back leaving angry red lines that will probably last for days, but the alpha can't bring himself to care about that when he feels Baekhyun growing hard once again.

"That's right, do you like tasting yourself on an alpha's mouth?" Chanyeol grumbles.

"Yes." Baekhyun whimpers. "Yes, alpha." He tightens his hold around Chanyeol's neck and bucks his hips up, harder, wanting to get off once again.

" _ Enough. _ " Chanyeol commands and oh,  _ oh _ … the deep voice sends a shiver down Baekhyun's spine, making his stomach spam and his toes curl. His hips come to a stop, Baekhyun whines and his arms come loose, letting go of the alpha as his limbs go numb at the use of an alpha's voice. "Good boy." Chanyeol praises and Baekhyun keens, his mouth falling open. "You're going to take my cock." The alpha says next to his ear, one of his hands moving down to wrap around Baekhyun's sensitive cock; the omega's head rolls back and tries to fuck into Chanyeol's fist. " _ Stop _ ." There it is again, the alpha's voice, so Baekhyun is left with no choice but to stop his movements, hips trembling as he sets back down onto the couch. "I'm going to fuck your mouth and you're going to come from that."

"Alphaㅡ" Baekhyun tries to protest, he  _ needs  _ to touch himself.

"If you touch yourself," Chanyeol begins, the hand that was wrapped around Baekhyun, grabs his own painfully leaking cock and guides it against Baekhyun's clenching hole; he rubs the head, smearing the slick all over the omega's reddened skin "you're not going to get what you want."

" _ Ah,  _ please. Please, alpha, I need yourㅡ mmm I need your cockㅡ inside me." Baekhyun begs and moans, wriggling his hips to get more friction.

"You're going to have it." Chanyeol says, somber. He removes himself from in between the omeg's legs and manages to climb on top of Baekhyun, straddling his chest, his wet cockhead poking at Baekhyun's jaw.

The omega inside him howls, his mouth filling to the brim with saliva at the prospect of having Chanyeol's cock in his mouth. Baekhyun opens up eagerly, lips following the twitchines of the alpha's cock to try to get him into his mouth, precum smearing all over his lips, chin and cheeks. 

It's so overwhelming, it feels like too much and not enough at the same time; his whole body is buzzing with pleasure and an excitement to be fucked that Baekhyun hadn't felt in such a long time. His hole gushes slick nonstop, he's going to be so wet and easy when Chanyeol finally decides to fuck him properly, but in the meantime, he's going to get what the alpha is willing to give. Baekhyun doesn't care if is cock hurts due the overstimulation; doesn't care if his legs tremble or his stomach's muscles spam and contract; his womb opening, ready to welcome an alpha's cock and cum by instinct. He's not worried though, after being on birth control and suppressant almost half of his life he can and he will, allow himself to enjoy Chanyeol's knot. The first alpha knot in so, so long.

Baekhyun keeps his mouth open, expectant eyes looking up at Chanyeol. 

"Such pretty lips." Chanyeol breathes out, outlining the stretch of Baekhyun's mouth with the head of his cock. "I bet is so warm and wet inside."

Baekhyun wants to speak, dirty talk his way into Chanyeol finally putting his cock in his mouth, but he restrains himself and waits, obediently, indulging his omega instincts to be under the control of a strong alpha like Chanyeol.

The smile Chanyeol gives him before shoving his cock inside his mouth is sweet, a full on contrast with the cool expression he's been sporting since the beginning. Something inside Baekhyun snaps and it only makes him more desperate, his mind going off to the dangerous edges of wanting to claim:  _ mine, mine, MINE!  _ His omega screams at him, but Baekhyun blocks it away and moans instead, relaxing his throat, eyes closing and nostrils flaring as he breathes through his nose. He's done this before, but not with someone as big as Chanyeol and definitely not with an alpha's cock.

Baekhyun's mind becomes blurry once again as Chanyeol slides all the way in and settles with a long, deep moan. His hips stutter, letting Baekhyun know how much he's holding back in order not to choke him to death, but Baekhyun's wants to be choked; he wants Chanyeol's cock fucking into his mouth mercilessly, but Chanyeol is not moving, so Baekhyun takes it upon himself to encourage him by moving his hands up to the alpha's hips and push him a little more inside his mouth. 

Chanyeol grunts. He looks down at Baekhyun, worried and about to pull out, but Baekhyun keeps him in place.  _ Are you sure?  _ Chanyeol mouths, not wanting the camera to catch up on what he's saying. Baekhyun nods, opening his mouth a little more and relaxing his throat to the point where Chanyeol can easily push in and out.

With a moan, Chanyeol begins thrusting slowly, letting Baekhyun get used to the feeling and size. Baekhyun digs his fingers into the skin of Chanyeol's asscheeks, asking for more. The alpha obliges and gradually increases the speed of his hips until Baekhyun is drooling around him, breathing through his nose as he simply allows Chanyeol to use his mouth; before Baekhyun knows it, there are tears rolling down his cheeks and his hips are thrusting into nothing.

His eyes roll to the back of his head. Baekhyun focuses on breathing through his nose. Chanyeol thrusts into his mouth at a moderate pace, not enough to be uncomfortable, but enough to make Baekhyun lose his mind. One more thrust and Baekhyun is cumming once again with a choked moan. A second later, Chanyeol lets out a deep growl and then, he's cumming as well, shooting his hot cum into his throat. Baekhyun pulls aways and coughs a few times before regaining his composure. His body feels spent, used and Baekhyun is a hundred percent sure he's going to have to take a day ㅡor a fewㅡ off. He can't move, his legs are shaking and his cock pulses angrily at the cool air hitting his heated skin. His hole keeps on clenching, begging to have something to cling onto. Baekhyun's brain tells him it's enough, they should stop right now before he passes out, but his body wants more and the expression on Chanyeol's face tells him they are not over yet.

Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol removes himself from his chest, instantly missing the hot weight over him; but then the alpha is going back to settle between his legs, their cocks brush against the other anz they both gasp, too sensitive to go at it right away. Instead, Chanyeol gives them both a moment as he presses his face in Baekhyun's neck, leaving soft, tender kisses along his skin.

"You did well." Chanyeol whispers only for him to hear. "You took my cock so well, baby." Baekhyun hums, basking in the praises, but as the minutes pass, he can feel Chanyeol's cock hardening again, causing his own body to react as well. 

"Alpha…" Baekhyun whimpers, turning his head to the side so he can bury his nose on Chanyeol's cheek and then licks. "Alpha should fuck me now." He says, still a little out of his mind. "My hole is so wet for alpha." 

Chanyeol hums, then reluctantly pulls away from Baekhyun, sitting on his hunches. His eyes move down from Baekhyun's face to his angry red cock, to his wet hole. It is  _ so  _ wet, Chanyeol just knows the omega won't need any further preparation. So Chanyeol wraps his hand around his hard cock and guides it towards Baekhyun's entrance. The ring of muscles give little resistance as Chanyeol slowly pushes in; he knows his size and the last thing he wants is to hurt Baekhyun out of his own desperation.

" _ Hah  _ Baek…" Chanyeol hisses, helping push himself in with his hand.

"Oh,  _ oh _ ! Yes, just like that, alpha. Your cock feels so good inside me." Baekhyun moans, wriggling his hips to fasten the process.

"Fuck!" Chanyeol groans once he's all the way in. Baekhyun's walls clench around him deliciously, he's not even moving and can already hear the squelching noises coming from the friction between their bodies. "So tight."

"You like it?" Baekhyun asks, mouth opening on a silent moan when Chanyeol finally bottoms out. "You like my tight hole around you?"

"Fuck! Yes." Chanyeol pants. It's too much, it's a suffocating feeling, not being able to move as he pleases.

"Hmm… I like it hard, alpha. Fuck me hard."

That's all Chanyeol's alpha needs to hear to lose all that was left of his self-control. He begins a rapid pace, thrusting inside Baekhyun with so much force, the slapping of skin against skin is the only thing that can be heard for a moment; that is until Chanyeol presses against a Baekhyun's sensitive spot and the omega screams.

"Right there. Thereㅡ ah!" Baekhyun holds onto the sides of the couch, one hand gripping on the backrest and the other scratching at the wooden base. He spreads his legs even wider, allowing Chanyeol to plunge in deeper. "Harder. Ha-harder. Fuck me faster."

And Chanyeol relents, hooking his arms around Baekhyun's back knees to pull him in at the same time he pushes with his hips. Half of the omega's body ends up hanging out the couch and onto the floor with the strength Chanyeol is fucking him, but he doesn't care. It feels too good to care.

"I'm gonnaㅡ" Chanyeol tilts his head down, biting his lips until he tastes the coppery flavor of blood.

"Come inside me." Baekhyun pleads and then, Chanyeol comes.

Baekhyun follows a minute later for the third time and comes with a scream, staining his chest at the same time he releases down there as well, slick squirting out of his hole, splashing all around him; Chanyeol's stomach, his chest and some on his face. The alpha licks his lips, tasting once again Baekhyun's sweet flavor before collapsing on him.

Baekhyun pants, wrapping his numb legs around the alphas waist and closes his eyes, breathing through his nose while he waits to feel it; to feel the delicious pressure of a knot swelling inside him, but it doesn't come.

"Cha-Chanyeol." Baekhyun swallows, still struggling to breathe. "Your knot?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, hair tickling Baekhyun's jaw as Chanyeol keeps his face buried in the omega's neck, allowing his sweet scent to calm him down. "They told me I wasn't allowed to knot you. So I took suppressants." 

Baekhyun blinks, hands running softly up and down the alpha's back. He turns to look on his side, watching how almost everyone is already moving around to start with the cleaning of the set. He didn't even hear Junmyeon yelling  _ cut. _

They stay like that for what it feels like a long time before Minseok comes looking for him, ready with his clean robe and slippers. Behind him, another assistant, which he supposes is Chanyeol's, comes carrying the same things.

Chanyeol gives him that sweet smile once again before he's being dragged away by his assistant and Minseok takes him back to his dressing room.

Baekhyun is left feeling strange. A sensation of emptiness settling in his stomach. He throws a look back one step before entering his dressing room, but Chanyeol is nowhere to be seen anymore.

"That was… amazing!" Minseok exclaims once the door is closed, but Baekhyun doesn't feel like entertaining his friend at the moment. He silently moves to sit on his chair so he can remove his makeup. "I swear it was the hottest scene you've ever done!" Minseok keeps on going as he gathers Baekhyun's clean clothes. "Everyone was so mesmerized! I'm sure I saw Mujin of camera 2 rubbing his dick through his pants." He chuckles. Baekhyun hums, but doesn't respond. What is this feeling of longing? "Baek?"

"Uh?" Baekhyun blinks at his friend.

"Are you okay?" Minseok is frowning next to him.

"No, I… I thinkㅡ Min, his scent was driving me crazy andㅡ and I wanted him to knot me so bad. My body was so hot and out of control." Baekhyun looks back at his reflection on the mirror and traces his fingers over a few red marks Chanyeol left right above his collarbone. 

"Did you take your suppressants?" Minseok asks. Baekhyun nods. "But you're saying you almost break a heat cycle."

"Yes…"

"Holy shit." Minseok gasps, covering his mouth with his hands. "Do you know what that means?!"

"Mate." Baekhyun mumbles to himself.

It is as clear as water, but it can't be. Baekhyun cannot have a mate, it's troublesome and complicated. Having a mate means having to commit himself to someone for the rest of his life; having a mate means being marked, not being able to let someone else touch him. How is he supposed to do that considering his line of work? 

He's been avoiding it his whole life, running away every time he came as close as to  _ believe  _ he had found his mate; but this time is different, he just doesn't  _ believe _ , he's sure of it and wonders if Chanyeol felt it too.

Of course he did, what is he even thinking. Chanyeol knows they are mates and that… that cannot be good.


End file.
